1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to vacuum cleaners and, more particularly, to a combined filter element and collection unit.
2. Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,745,654 discloses a vacuum cleaner with a paper filter that is held between a filter holder and a dust case. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,020,186 and 5,115,538 disclose a vacuum cleaner with a dust container and a filter bag with a supporting frame removably sealed in place by peripheral gaskets. U.S. Pat. No. 3,758,914 discloses a vacuum cleaner with a removable dirt box having a handle. U.S. Pat. No. 4,426,211 discloses a vacuum cleaner with a dust collector having a handle and two filters. The secondary filter forms an end closure for the collector. Other relevant U.S. Patents include U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,914,820; 2,564,339; and 3,621,640.